Having Fun
by mountaingirl47
Summary: The newest scheme goes horribly wrong and Kyouhei is left to clean up the mess. A passionate kiss shared with a drunken girl leaves him wishing that it had never happened, if only he could ignore what it sparked. Sunako wishes for that as well.


Heyo! I've been thinking about writing this one-shot for a while so here it is! I hope you all enjoy it and I definitely don't own any of the characters. Just so you know I'm not rich or famous... yet!

Inspiration for this one-shot came from 'Drunk Girl' by Something Corporate. It's a great song!

**~Having Fun~**

Oh yes, his long day only got better when he returned to the mansion to find that his three male roommates and his one female roommate were all hammered. No, Kyouhei did not need to deal with their stupidity after quitting another job due to the crushing amount of fans that bombarding him to the point of him not being able to do anything remotely like what he was hired to do. Yes, Kyouhei was once again jobless and with rent coming up, he had nothing to pay it with. His pockets were empty.

Whatever crazy scam his housemates had come up with this time to get Sunako to be more like a lady wasn't working. Sure she looked hot in the short party dress that Noi, he assumed, managed to get on her, but getting her drunk? Something told him that the way she was strutting about and challenging all the imamate objects on the property to fight meant that getting her intoxicated was not going to make her any more of a lady in her aunt's eyes.

Finding who he assumed to be the most mature and responsible of his housemates, Oda Takenaga, wasted as well, though just sitting on the steps to the mansion, Kyouhei decided to find out what was going on. "So what was the plan this time?"

Takenaga did his best to focus on one of the four Kyouhei's before him. If only they'd stop moving so much. "We challenged her to a drinking contest. None of us could keep up. That Sunako can drink! Probably more than you can!"

Kyouhei was already hurting enough from the loss of his job; he didn't need to add suffering to the list. "I doubt it. Why did you want her to drink?"

Takenaga opened his mouth to reply but a spew of vomit came out instead of words. Kyouhei only managed to dodge it in time. Forget talking to that man. If Takenaga was that bad, then Kyouhei didn't want to see Mori or Yuki.

Noi, on the other hand, had excused herself from the competition stating that someone had to stay sober to make sure they all survived the night. Sunako had been too caught up in the challenge to question anyone's motives. She found Kyouhei swiftly walking away from a still puking Takenaga and sprang into action. "Finally! I was wondering when someone else sane was going to show up! I've been chasing these idiots around all night, except for Takenaga that is. He's definitely not an idiot. Oh! He can hold his liquor so well!"

Kyouhei was about to point out the fact that Takenaga wasn't holding anything well, but he let the comment slide. "Noi, why did you want to get Sunako drunk?"

Noi played with her dress for a few minutes out of nervousness before finally looking Kyouhei in the eye. "Well, Takenaga said that he read something about how studies were being done on drunken people. The person drank to excess and then was taught something. They wouldn't remember being taught whatever it was, but they'd be able to perform the task again."

"So you decided to try and teach Sunako to be a lady while she was drunk and see if she acted like one sober? How much into this did Takenaga read? In order to perform the learned task, the person has to get drunk again. It's called drunken recall. Only when drunk can that person do what was taught."

He didn't mean to make Noi's face fall the way it did, but she needed to know that the plan was stupid from the start. If only he'd been there to keep everything under control. He figured that the moment the guys hit their limit with the alcohol, things got out of control. Without someone there to keep Sunako focused, she ended up running around much like she was at the moment.

"We were just trying something different. We won't do it again."

Kyouhei sighed and began to walk away from the crestfallen girl. "I'm not scolding you. Go find Takenaga and get him to a bathroom. Then find Mori and Yuki and do the same. Oh wait, there's Yuki. Passed out on the lawn eh? I'll get him later. Go find Takenaga and Mori."

Noi nodded and began running off to where Takenaga had last been seen. She stopped suddenly and turned around. "What are you going to do?"

"Get Sunako."

Noi turned back around in a hurry so that Kyouhei wouldn't see the smirk that now adorned her face. Somehow the way he said it made Noi think that Kyouhei wanted to do more than just get her. "Good luck!"

Target located. Sunako was currently having a staring contest with one of her many skulls. How it ended up on the lawn and how she was having a staring contest with an object with no eyes puzzled Kyouhei. Then again, most of the things the girl said or did puzzled him in some way. She was an enigma and he was bound and determined to figure her out, even it was just a little. "Oi! Nakahara Sunako! I challenge you to a race!"

Her gaze instantly met his. Instead of the determined look that he was used to seeing there, he only found a happy one. "Kyouhei! I was waiting for you to get home! What took you long?"

Pouting? Whining? From this girl? Never. Excessive alcohol with no direction plus Sunako was a bad mix. Kyouhei already knew that. "What? No 'not the creature of light' or 'aw it blinds me'. You are drunk. Time to go inside."

Sunako skirted his hands even though Kyouhei hadn't made the attempt to touch her. She moved backwards away from him with grace that he didn't know anyone to possess while drunk and the way she waved her hand in front of her made him want to teach her a lesson. "Ah, ah, ah! Come on Kyouhei, I was having fun. You should have fun with me."

Warning signals sounded in his head, but did he listen to them? No, he didn't. She got closer and all he could do was just stand there and watch her come. Soon enough there was barely any space between their bodies and he could feel her breath on his face. Whatever alcohol they had decided to give her smelled amazing. He couldn't quite figure it out, but it had a hint of raspberries and strawberries. He figured that if he were to kiss her then he'd get a taste of the sweet berries too. Moving backwards just enough to clear his mind, Kyouhei grabbed her arm. "Come on, time to go inside and have fun."

Surprisingly, Sunako didn't struggle out of his grip. Instead she made it so that he was holding her hand. "But it's so nice outside. Why would I want to go in the house?"

There was no answer that he could give for that question. What he wanted to do was get her inside and put her to bed so that he no longer had to deal with this temptress. There were a few moments in his past when he wanted to kiss the girl, but none as strong as the one he was fighting at the moment. One wrong move and she'd be in his arms and then he'd have to deal with the guilt. "We have school tomorrow. You're going to want to get some sleep."

"School smchool. I'd rather stay out here with you."

Did she just get closer again? Was he leaning towards her? Was she leaning towards him? Oh God! He was about to-

Their lips touched and Kyouhei lost all control. Sunako was in his arms and his lips were furiously battling hers. Surprisingly, she kissed rather well and to feel her kissing him back only made him want to go further. Just as his hand was about to move from her hand to the back of her head, Kyouhei sprang back. He stared at the vixen before him as they both panted.

Sunako only smiled. Being like this made the light radiating from him blurry and duller. She could look at him. She could touch him. She could feel him, and she liked it. Now he was denying her that right, she supposed it was only right considering that she was a creature of the dark. There was no way that she'd ever get to be with him.

"Wh-why don't we save this for some other time?"

"No!" She hadn't meant to yell at him, but this was her chance. She could look at him. Didn't he want her to look at him? Wasn't that what he was always going for? "No, no I know that everything is going to be just fine."

"Sunako, I don't think you know what you're saying. Let's wait until you sober up."

Hazy, everything was getting hazy. She didn't like it. Sunako tried to stay on her feet and keep Kyouhei in her eyes, but she couldn't do it. Her body began swaying and she felt the earth rushing up to catch her. "Kyouhei, I-"

Whatever it was that she was going to say to him was cut off by the sound of her breathing. Sunako had fallen asleep as she'd fallen. Luckily, Kyouhei had managed to catch her before she actually hit the ground. There was now a sleeping Sunako in his arms. Scratch that. A passed out Sunako who he had just shared a fiery kiss with in his arms. Carrying her lithe body to the house was never going to be more torturous than this night. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

The next morning was worse than Kyouhei had tried to warn her. The light really did burn her eyes and caused her such a headache that Sunako decided to forgo school and just stay in her coffin to rest. Josephine scolded her, but Sunako just tuned them out. She was suffering and didn't need to hear it from them. Not to mention the memory that was puzzling her. Something told her that she was forgetting something huge. Something important, something that affected more than just her.

Had the creature of light seen her in that state last night? She vaguely remembered him being there. Closing her eyes and focusing, Sunako was able to pick out bits and pieces of her conversation with him. He wanted her to go inside and she refused, then they were holding hands and… Blood spurted out of her nose and covered the top of her coffin. Some of the warm liquid dripped down onto her blushing cheeks as she remembered quite clearly what had happened and how Kyouhei had handled it.

The worst part was she didn't mind that it had been him. In fact, if it was to be anyone in the world, she'd have picked him. Takano Kyouhei, the man using her to get free rent. The greatest of the great and the brightest of the bright. God's chosen one. Sunako could only wonder what was going to happen next between them.

XXX

Kyouhei was having the worst day of his life. Sunako had stayed home from school, giving the radiant being some time to figure out what he was going to do when he saw her again. There was always the old 'I don't know what you're talking about' fall back, but he thought she deserved better than for him to lie to her.

By the time he was walking home, Kyouhei decided that there was nothing for him to do. If she brought it up then he'd acknowledge the fact that she kissed him and he may or may not have kissed her back, but if she didn't bring it up then he was perfectly capable of ignoring the incident. Maybe, probably, okay, not.

The mere thought of her lips against his did things to his body that no one should ever know about, especially Sunako. Even though everything was her fault, somehow he just couldn't bring himself to blame her. It takes two to tango and they were definitely both there. She'd been drunker than drunk and he shouldn't have allowed her to get that close, so they were both at fault.

Takenaga studied his friend diligently. Of course, he was suffering from a bad headache and Noi's constant questioning of whether he was okay or not wasn't helping the matters, but Oda could tell that there was something bothering his friend.

Mori realized it too. Now Ranmaru usually minded his own business, considering the amount of women that was he didn't have a lot of free time, and let his housemates deal with their own problems. However, today Kyouhei looked especially moody and usually silent. The man should be complaining about Sunako not being there or the amount of school girls following them home, but he wasn't.

His silence was something that Yuki picked up on as well. He figured that his housemate was just upset about having to clean up their mess last night. Not that he blamed the older boy at all; there was a lot to clean up. But if he was still sour about it then Yuki decided that he was going to do the only thing that he could. "Kyouhei, thanks for the help last night. Maybe I can get Sunako to make you anything you want for supper since you took care of us."

The three boys and Noi held their breath as Kyouhei seemed to think the offer over. "Naw, I'll just eat whatever she makes. No point in asking her to go above and beyond just because you guys got her drunk. If you weren't such bad cooks then I'd make you do all the cooking tonight."

His response should have been a relief. It should have been. It wasn't. They were all completely shocked that Kyouhei didn't jump at the chance to make Sunako cook whatever he wanted, even if it was a stupid reason.

Noi smiled to herself. She knew that there was something different about the blond. She could tell by the way he seemed to be contemplating something throughout the day. He and Sunako had to have had something happen between them. There was no other reason for his behavior. The brunet wondered how the girl that terrified most of their school was handling whatever had happened. Things were about to get interesting and Noi didn't want anyone interfering so she kept the knowledge to herself. If need be, she'd go to Takenaga.

Why were they all looking at him weird? Did he do something stupid? Kyouhei couldn't figure out why his friends were watching him so warily. It was almost if they expected him to suddenly sprout a pair of wings and fly away. Great, now he was picturing himself as an angel. Sunako was rubbing off on him way too much. Rubbing… great, now he was thinking about _that_ again.

Not only did he think about her all day at school, but he had to think about her on the walk home and when he got home and when he saw her in the kitchen cooking their supper and, he needed to get away. A Sunako free space. Where could he go?

Ah yes, his room. With all the lights on and the curtains open and oh the light! The complete opposite of that demoness' room. He could stare out the window or at the sun until it burned away all of the thoughts that kept running through his mind. Honestly, how many times did he have to dwell on the fact that her lips were softer than he was expecting? How many times did he need to think about how her body had fit perfectly in his arms? Too many! That's how much! Too damn many times! It was creating a problem. A very large problem that he was going to have to take care of before he could leave his room.

The thought of just thinking about her doing this to him made it very easy for Kyouhei to take care of his embarrassing problem. If only he knew that it wasn't going to happen again.

XXX

The way Sunako was staring daggers into Kyouhei's head convinced Noi that nothing whatsoever had happened between them since that night. In fact, the teen figured that Kyouhei and Sunako hadn't actually spoken since that night. Sure they had the little comments that most people have, but they hadn't actually talked to one another without a need for the words.

Time to do things her own way. There was no way that Noi was going to let this opportunity pass. She motioned for Takenaga to follow her into the kitchen while the rest of their friends stayed at the table.

"Noi, you better make this quick. I don't want them to get the wrong idea here."

"Oh stop it! This isn't about you and me! Do you see the way that Sunako and Kyouhei are acting? We've got to do something Oda."

To say that Noi had spoken like this to him before was a lie. He'd never heard her raise her voice to him. Ever. Now she was almost whisper screaming at him and it was making it hard to focus on what she was saying. Never before had he found her so attractive. "What do you know that I don't?"

Noi blushed a little. She figured that Takenaga would catch on quick, but she didn't know it would be that quick. "Something happened between them the night you guys got drunk. Kyouhei was the one that went and found Sunako. He carried her into the house since she passed out in his arms and wouldn't say a thing to me about her. Now they aren't speaking and its driving me nuts. Something must have happened."

Takenaga could never agree more. Something was definitely up with his roommates and with Noi telling him this now, it made more sense. "They need some alone time. Any suggestions?"

Noi smirked. She had a few.

XXX

"Why do I have to do this again?"

"Because Sunako! You're the best at cleaning! Think about how tired Kyouhei is going to be when he gets home from his job. Why not do him a little favor by cleaning up his room? I'm sure he'll appreciate it!"

"The creature of light will not like that I have been in his room, but if you say so then I'll do it quick so that he won't know that I was in there."

Noi smirked again as she followed Sunako out of her dark room and up the stairs to where Kyouhei's room was located. Takenaga was standing in position to jump out and lock the door as soon as Sunako was in there. Noi might have forgotten to mention the fact that Kyouhei was already home. He'd been fired from yet another job and wasn't in a good mood. This was the perfect time to force them to talk.

Sunako didn't question Noi following her since Takenaga's room was close to the radiant one's and she figured that that was where Noi was going. She was suspicious of anything until she saw Yuki peeking out of his room at her as she walked by. The way Mori walked out of his room and then backed into it right away as she got closer sent off warning signals in her head as well.

The one that really made her realize what was happening though might have been the sound of the lock once she was inside Kyouhei's brilliantly lit room or the fact that the owner of the room himself was sprawled out on top of his bed.

Sunako froze. There was nothing that she could do. She was trapped there with him. Turning around so fast that it would have scared anyone watching, she tried the door. Locked like she had heard. So they planned this. Well, it all depended on how well they planned it now. She moved stealthily to the window and tried that. What the fuck was a bar doing on the outside? Oh they were good.

She scanned the room for any other weak point and found none. Even the air vents were bolted on. She was stuck. Luckily, Sunako didn't think that _he_ knew that she was in there yet. If she could just find a dark place to hide then she'd be able to escape once they unlocked the door.

"Are you done yet?"

Sunako froze just as she was about to make her way for his closet. Closets were always dark. Now she stood like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. His eyes bore into her as she stood frozen mid step. He hadn't even lifted his head. "What did you do!"

Kyouhei was tired. He was tired of being fired. He was tired of being chased after every time he left the house, and he was tired of her always blaming everything on him. "I didn't ask for this, nor do I want it. Just sit down and chill until they decide to let us out."

"That could be days! I need darkness! You're too bright!"

"You didn't seem to mind when you were drunk."

"What was that you muttered, creature of the light?"

"I said YOU DIDN'T SEEM TO MIND WHEN YOU WERE DRUNK!"

Sunako gasped as she took a step or two back. "Y-you! You took advantage of me! Don't try to deny it! I remember!"

"I what?" Kyouhei sprang off his bed and took a couple steps towards the rigid girl so that he could yell at her properly. "I did no such thing! You're the one that kissed me! I tried to stop you! Twice! But no! You had to go and kiss me then pass out! What was I supposed to do?"

Sunako wasn't just about to let Kyouhei walk all over her. She was a creature of the dark. Angry arguments were her strong point. "Well maybe if you wouldn't have pushed me away like I was some insect then I wouldn't have passed out!"

"You were drunk! I could have been anybody else! Why would I let a girl that I'm actually fond of, kiss me when I know that I could be any man?"

He was going way too far. Sunako was not about to just stand there and let him call her a slut. That was worse than being called ugly. Well, just about. "Don't tell me that I'd give my first kiss to just anyone! Stupid, ignorant boy! I knew it was you!"

Kyouhei was ready to be out of the room. Yelling at her and having her yell back at him wasn't making the tension he was feeling better. In fact, it was getting worse. Things weren't so bad when he knew that she was simply in the room. But now that he was looking at her flushed face and knowing that he was the one that made her cheeks color like that, well he was having a hard time keeping his distance. "I'm not so sure you understand! You kiss me! Me! Your 'creature of the light'! If I was the one that would have kissed you, you would have killed me!"

Sunako was ready to end the fight as well. For some reason, her mind just wouldn't stay clean. She kept thinking about all the dirty things she'd thought about after she remembered what it felt like to be in his arms. "I would not! Besides! You'd never know unless you tried."

Kyouhei had enough. Her come backs weren't even making sense to him anymore. "Fine! FINE! If it's going to make you shut up! If I was going to kiss you then it'd be like this."

He was across the room and pinning her to the wall before Sunako could respond. She stared defiantly into his eyes, just daring him to kiss her like he'd said he would. The problem was, she didn't know if she actually wanted him to or not.

There was never the option of saying no. The moment he made eye contact with her, Kyouhei moved his hands from beside her head on the wall and fist one in her hair while the other settled on her hip. He didn't waste any time as he crushed his lips to her.

Surprise filled them both as they moaned with relief at the same time. Kyouhei had thought that he was the only one thinking about what had happened almost constantly. Apparently, he'd been wrong to assume that. The way Sunako was kissing him back firmly told him that she'd been thinking about much of the same things.

Sunako's hands went from bracing the wall that she'd suddenly been thrown against to clutching Kyouhei's shoulders as she tried to taste as much of him as possible. The moment he opened his mouth, she snuck in. He moaned again as she began a tongue battle with him. Eventually he won, but she'd put up quite the fight.

Pulling back to get some air, Kyouhei stared at the girl in front of him. Her lips were already showing signs of being bruised and she was panting just as hard. That determined look was back in her eyes but this time there was something else behind it.

Sunako grinned. "What would you do next?"

"Huh?"

This was going to be fun. "I'm not killing you for kissing me and I'm not dead from you kissing me so what would you do next?"

Next? That was never an option before. "I suppose this."

Sunako practically melted into him as he trailed kisses down her cheek and neck. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Everything in her being was screaming for her to make him stop. To find somewhere dark and hide until it was all over. There was just one little, tiny voice telling her to just go for it. There was no reason for her to listen to that one voice, but she did.

Kyouhei didn't stop there. This was his fantasies brought to life, even if she started resisting now, he didn't think he could stop. His lips trailed their kisses and he wasted no time moving his hand from her hip to sliding up her stomach under her shirt. His other hand kept her head still and showed her that he was in control.

Sunako was about to change that. Sure he could be in control for a little while, but she wanted to have her fun too. She was doing this after all. "Kyouhei."

The breathless way that she said his name, actually said his name, made him want to throw her down and take her now, but he figured that she wouldn't want that and there was no way that she was going anywhere so they had time. "Sunako."

She flipped him fast. Kyouhei found himself suddenly against the wall with his hand falling out of her silky tresses to land by his side. His face was stunned but his eyes opened wide as she moved her hands up his shirt and pulled her body up to his. "You're taking too long."

That was enough for him. The lunge that he made at her pushed them both back a few feet to land on the couch in his room. Her shirt was lost somewhere in the process and he couldn't help but stare at her. Her stomach was flat and perfect. The bra covered mounds of flesh that he dreamed about where under his hands and his lips were dying to touch every inch of her.

Sunako stayed still as he hovered over her. She kept her eyes on his body as he sat back and pulled off his shirt. A tiny trickle of blood found its way out of her nose, but he wiped it away with his thumb before kissing her gently. "I didn't want to rush you."

Sunako felt that melting feeling again. She was so warm already and his words were just making her feel as though she was on fire. "Do I need to lead?"

Was she mocking him? Oh that little smirk was about to disappear. "So you want it fast and hard, huh?"

Sunako let out a gasp that quickly turned into a moan as he ripped her bra off and roughly bit down on one of her nipples. Her hands racked up his bare back and Kyouhei let out a hiss. The feeling of his hot breath against her skin made Sunako shiver in anticipation. "No, I want you."

That comment only led him to kissing her hard and fast again. She moved under him to bring her hands to his waist and unbuckle his pants. Kyouhei moved away for only a moment to disperse of his pants and underwear before moving back to where Sunako laid waiting. She had untied the string of her track pants but hadn't moved to pull them off. Kyouhei took that as a sign that he was supposed to do that part. So slowly he pulled them down her pale legs, letting his lips and tongue taste the flesh that he exposed until she was lying on his couch in just her panties.

Sunako couldn't figure out why it was that the look he gave her made her heart beat as though she was running a race or tracking a vampire. Whatever the reason, she liked it. Though, now the way his gaze moved over her, she wished he would hurry up and just kiss her again. "Kyouhei?"

"You're beautiful."

She was back to that warm sensation again. His body covered hers and he kissed her hard again. She fought back with everything in her, but his lips dominated hers with ease. Not that Sunako minded. She also didn't mind the way his fingers skimmed down her body to find the bands of her underwear and break them so the fabric could be pulled off.

"Kyouhei."

"Sunako, I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt."

"Do it."

She didn't mind pain as long as it was for him, but he was right. It hurt a lot. Then again, Kyouhei wasn't exactly small in that area and she'd never had sex with anyone before.

Kyouhei tried his best to take it slow, but she was so tight and warm and he just wanted to bury himself in her and never come out. Slowly, oh so slowly, he made his way into her slick folds until he could feel the barrier that he alone was allowed to break. "Bite down on my shoulder. Let me share the pain."

She didn't want to scar him but the moment he pulled back and thrust in, she didn't have a choice. It was either scream or let the whole house know what they were doing or take his tempting flesh into her mouth. Never more thankful in her life, Sunako released his flesh and just panted as he sat unmoving inside her. It hurt. It hurt bad, but she liked the pain. She liked that the pain was from him doing this to her. "Kyouhei, move."

That was all he needed to release his strain and pull back slowly before pushing back in. She winced a few times and he almost wanted to stop, but it felt so good that he knew that he couldn't. Her body was pulling him back in every time he pulled out and she wasn't wincing so much anymore.

"Sunako?"

"Faster."

Then he was pounding her. All control was lost as he drilled her tight hole and she moaned and groaned beneath him. Her face only showed ecstasy as he watched it contort and relax with every move he made. She was amazing in all ways.

Sunako felt as if she was receiving her punishment as she was stealing something that didn't belong to her at first, but now that he was going faster, it felt amazing. The friction was perfect but then he hit a spot inside her that made her dig her nails into his shoulders. She couldn't help but let a few sounds slip from her tongue. "Ky-Kyouhei. Nuhhh…."

His mind was already solely focused on her. The sounds she made, the pose that her face took what her hands were doing to his back, everything about her was registered in his mind, but the moment she uttered his name, he was a goner. There would be no other and there would be more times that he did this to her. There was no way she'd ever be able to deny him again.

He knew that he was hitting her sweet spot. He knew it so well that he grabbed her hips and forced her legs up just so that he could get a better angle. It didn't take long for him to send her over the edge. He almost came himself as she squeezed tight around him and called out his name, but he didn't halt his assault on her body. He pounded her through it all.

The moment she stopped shuddering from the after effects of his administrations, Kyouhei decided to switch things up. He moved quickly so that he was sitting on the couch and she was on his lap, never removing himself from her. "If you want it, you have to do it yourself."

Sunako stared at him for only a second before placing her hands on his shoulders so that she could pull herself up and let herself drop back down onto him. Her breast bounced in his face and he didn't ignore them as she rode him. She went harder and faster as his hands found her hips to help guide her movements.

This time as she came, he had to hold himself back until she was done. Sunako cried out for him one more time before collapsing on top of him. Kyouhei chuckled at her tiredness, but didn't let her rest. "You know, I still haven't had my release and you've had two. I could just let it go right now, but I don't think we want to be parents just yet."

Sunako moved off of him in a hurry and stood before him naked with uncertain eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

Kyouhei was never more glad that she asked. "Get on your knees."

Sunako did so without objection. How could she tell him no after that?

"Suck it."

And she did, until he came in her mouth and she swallowed every last drop he had to offer. Kyouhei pulled her back up onto the couch and snuggled in behind her. Sunako didn't mind it in the least. The day hadn't gone as she had planned but then again at least they were speaking again. "So does this mean that we're okay?"

Kyouhei laughed before kissing her on the shoulder and then biting her. "Of course, but we don't have to let them know that. What do you say we just stay in here for a little while?"  
>Sunako responded to his question by getting up and moving over to the door. Kyouhei watched her with wary eyes but relaxed when she just locked the doors from the inside and moved seductively towards his bed. "You know, the light isn't so bad."<p>

Kyouhei moved off the couch in a hurry as she crawled just like a cat across his blankets to rest on her stomach with her butt slightly elevated. "I agree."

"But you can have more fun in the dark. Shall we try it once the sun goes down?"

"That's a long time from now."

"I think we can think of something to do until then."

XXX

Noi smirked at the door before catching Takenaga's eye. They had just unlocked the door and were about to throw them open to find out what had become of their roommates after the screaming match that had taken place earlier, but the doors were now locked from the inside.

Mori smirked as well as he made his way back down the hall, past a shocked Yuki. "Don't worry, Yuki. Kyouhei isn't stupid enough to get her pregnant."

Yuki, who was already shocked beyond words that they'd lock themselves in a room together, had never thought about them doing that and was now fighting a very strong nose bleed. "W-wh-what! No way! Not Kyouhei and Sunako! It's not possible!"

There was no one to refute him since Noi and Takenaga had already disappeared into Oda's room and Mori was long gone on one of his dates.

.

I hope you all enjoyed it. This was definitely longer than I meant for it to be and I hope I wasn't too off on the characters considering that this is my first Wallflower fic. I'm hoping to write more in the future!

~Morg


End file.
